Look Forward
by Cursed.Saphire.Hart
Summary: After two weeks of being aboard the strawhats ship, Bellamy The Hyena, being the newest member of the crew, had a hard time feeling like he belongs with the odd group of people. After all, he was on the opposing side twice, and yet, Straw Hat Luffy still welcomed him, but he wondered if he even deserved to be a part of the infamous pirate crew.


**Title:** Look Forward  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _N/A_  
 **Word Count:** 3,773  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:  
** _After two weeks of being aboard the strawhats ship, Bellamy The Hyena, being the newest member of the crew, had a hard time feeling like he belongs with the odd group of people. After all, he was on the opposing side twice, and yet, Straw Hat Luffy still welcomed him, but he wondered if he even deserved to be a part of the infamous pirate crew._

It was a nice sunny day on the Thousand Sunny, with a cool wind, and clear skies ahead, the battle with Donquixote, a well as the kingdom of Dressrosa was now far behind the Strawhat crew. It had been over two weeks since then, and like always the crew went about they're day like usual, all except the new member of course. Bellamy, the newest member of the strawhats, was sitting on the roof of the crows nest, deep in thought.

On the first day, he had been introduced to all the others, and while they seemed to have accepted him pretty especially, doubt and regret still weighed heavy on his wounded heart.

Impending danger, unbelievable odds, and strong enemies had become something they had all grown use to after all, even Bellamy. But still, the hyena chose to remain quiet the whole time he was there, he helped out when needed, and didn't talk much, but sometimes chatted with them, and he could never hold back a laugh when ever Brooke made a skull joke, or if the childish trio did something stupid. He would still tense up when ever someone talked to him, but he was getting use to being round them all.

It was obvious he wasn't that comfortable around them all, at one point, he had been they're enemy, yet, Luffy had welcomed him as a friend, and even brought him aboard his ship as a new crew member. They all welcomed him, as if he had been they're friend from the moment he met them. Bellamy had watched how they acted with one another, this crew was a family if he had ever seen one, and he didn't feel like he belonged a part of it.

He had a family once, but blinded by he need for his idols forgiveness, he had lost them all, his closest friends, and when he felt like luck was on his side, it all came crashing down, to the point he had nothing to live for. Straw Hat Luffy forced him to keep living, and even refused to attack him when he was under Doflamingo's control. When the battle was won, and Dressrosa was free, Luffy brought him aboard as a member of the crew, but for how long? Why would now be any different? He was sure he would give them a reason to hate him sooner or later.

Bellamy listened as he heard the people below go about like the battle hadn't happened, that's what it was like to be a pirate, on days they weren't running or fighting for they're life's, those were the sweetest. The blond man leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes, he could hear everything, Brook playing the violin, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy running around playing, Sanji cooking, and Zoro training, he could even hear Franky working below deck. These were sounds he had gown use to in the short time he had been on the Thousand Sunny, he took a deep breath and let out a low sigh, letting his body a moment to relax.

The sound of rubber stretching, snapped him out of thought, he looked over his should just in time to seen the raven haired captain fling himself onto the roof, "Hey Bellamy!" he said excitingly, "Its Lunch Time!" his already big goofy smile seemed to get bigger, and before the blond could even think of a response, Luffy stretched his arm grabbing Bellamy's, and with a hard pull, the two went falling to the deck, "gah! Strawhat!" Bellamy shouted surprised, he doubted he'd ever get use to Luffy doing that. Luckily they landed without hurting themselves, not that was much help since the rubberman decided it was a good idea to drag him to the dining room. Though all his tugging caused the spring spring user to almost lose his footing more then once.

"Awe You Guys Started Without Us!" Luffy pouted seeing that his crew was already eating without him. As the young captain rushed to get in his seat, Bellamy straightened his jacket, took his plate of food, then went outside, like he had for the past week, he didn't feel right eating with them, but just as he was heading out the door, he felt something tug at the back of his jacket. The large man looked down to see the ships doctor tugging at him, "C'mon Bellamy, come eat with us!" the little reindeer chirped smiling up at him. "I dont know-" he was about to refuse until Chopper made bambi eyes at him, and he found it a little hard to refuse.

Still he wondered how he ended up sitting between the captain and the doctor. They all chatted and went about eating, yet Bellamy seemed to have lost his appetite.

"You know, you dont have to be afraid to eat with us," Zoro said taking a swing on his rum, "The past is the past."Bellamy just stared at him plate nervously.

"I'm not I just..." he cut himself not knowing what to say, "I may be a skeleton, but even I can see that you've been a uneasy since coming aboard," Brooke said, he couldn't see it, but Bellamy could feel that he was smiling. "I guess... I just don't feel like I belong here... or that I even deserve to be..." the blond bit his lip, "Well," Robin chimed in smiling gently, "Our captain seems to think so."

"Yea Bellamy!" Luffy laughed patting the others back roughly. and it kinda hurt, not all his wounds were healed yet either. "Your apart of our crew! So Loosen Up! Your a strawhat now!"

Bellamy looked at Luffy, who was still smiling at him, as big and bright as ever, his words were honest and reassuring, and he couldn't stop the small smile the curled the corners of his mouth. The man let himself relax, as he felt a wave of peace wash over him, for the first time in awhile.

The hyena took his blue tinted shades off, which he had worn everyday, and rested them in his mess of blond hair that cover his head, "Oh hey! Your eyes are brown!" Nami pointed out, "I never really noticed that," the red head smiled, and the hyena felt his cheeks heat up as a faint blush colored his tanned skin, did she have to be so loud about it? They weren't anything special, "Actually they're more of an amber, but they're still nice," Robin corrected with a teasing tone mixed in her calm voice and Bellamy's blush darkened, he mentally kicked himself for being such a girl about it though.

Everyone tried not to laugh, and it was hard, since this was a side of they're new member they had yet to see, it was cute.

As much as he didnt want it too, a memory of his old crew played in his mind as they chuckled. Him and his crew always had something to laugh about, they always had a good time together, Bellamy bit his lip hard, and his throat ran dry. He didn't talk, he didn't smile, he just ate his meal, the peace he had felt turned into w feeling of deep regret.

After the meal was done, Bellamy went back up to the crows nest, and as night fell, he didn't even bother to come down for dinner. He just sat there, staring off into space, for two years he suppressed the memories, so why were they coming back now? The hyena sighed and hoped down, and decided to take a walk around the ship to clear his mind. He didn't want to remember those times, it was too painful.

"Can't sleep?" His heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest, the blond spun around to see Brooke leaned against the railing with a cup of tea in his boney hand. Bellamy didn't know what to say, "Your trying to suppress them..." the soul king said taking a sip of his tea, "I don't know what your talking about..." the man denied, his hands balling up into fists, and his blood feeling cold.

"Take it from someone who spent 50yrs alone," the man felt his blood run cold as he stared at the skeleton from behind his tinted shades, "Suppressing the memories wont make it any easier, it wont make the pain stop."

"Mr. Bellamy, I don't know what ails you, but you don't need eyes to see when someone is trying not to remember something"

"Painful memories don't disappear just because you want them to," the hyena looked away. "You can only make new ones, happier ones, ones that can heal your wounded heart," Brook sounded like he was smiling again, "I know it helped mine, though being a skeleton, I don't really have a heart." the soul king laughed and took his leave, leaving Bellamy with his thoughts.

When morning came, the hyena had woken up with a slight startle, his vision was slightly blurry, and his body felt stiff. Bellamy had found that he had never left his spot that night, the only difference was that he had a blanket wrapped around him as he was leaned against the wall, and what woke him up from his dreamless slumber, was Luffy, Chopper and Usopp running by laughing happily. It took him a moment to let his vision focus, he stretched his tense muscles, and stood up, letting the blanket fall to the wooden floor.

He looked around and noticed that the ship was anchored near an island. It was another calm day, the wind blowing gently, the sky what clear, and anyone could tell that the sea was happy by the way it glittered like jewels in the sun. "Bellamy! C'mon!" he heard Luffy call, "We're going to explore the island!" Bellamy took a deep breath and sighed. A whole week on the Thousand Sunny, he felt like there was a weight on his shoulders, but maybe, it was time he finally let the past go, Luffy was trying, everyone was, so it was time he did the same.

"Coming!" he let a smile play on his lips, and soon he rushed over to them, he wanted to join them, he wanted to feel the joy he felt 2yrs ago. The whole crew got ready for the day on a island, they slipped on swim clothes, and packed extra before heading out.

The summer island was beautiful, its white sandy beach almost looked like winter snow, the pom trees were growing proud and tall with fuit hanging from under they're leaves, with colorful tropical flower growing every where. It was like a tropical paradise from a sweet dream. The moment they were on the beach, the childish trio started to play in the sand, and Bellamy, to everyone's surprise, joined in. The four of them had started on a sand castle while everyone else relaxed on the quiet beach, while Brook played a song on a ukulele.

The four of them were having fun, and when it was almost done, Chopper trotted off to get flowers to decorate it, and Usopp walked off to get water for a mote as Bellamy and Luffy kept working. "Having fun?" Luffy asked looking at the blonde smiling, Bellamy smiled back and nodded, "Yea," the two of them chuckled and kept working. Not long after did Usopp come bac with a bucket of water, "Guys I got the-!Gya!" before he could finish, the long nosed sniper tripped over a root in the sand, and the bucket went flying threw the air, splashing both devil fruit users. "I'm sorry!" Usopp apologized before busting out in laughter as his captain tried to pull of the bucket that was now stuck around his rubber head, and soon Bellamy joined in, letting out a bellowing laugh, with his tongue hanging out.

The quiet was shattered by laughter as Luffy kept trying to free his head from the metal bucket, it really didn't help that his neck stretched with each pull, being made of rubber wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Luffy let out a muffled yell, which was probably a request for some help out of the bucket. "Ok!... Ok!" Bellamy gasped trying to catch his breath, "Lets see if we can get this off you..." the hyena and the sniper both walked over to the straw hat captain, Usopp held Luffy around the waist, and Bellamy grabbed the bucket, with hard tugs, they tried to get it off him.

However, they're combined efforts didn't seem to be doing much, it was too bad Luffy couldn't switch off his rubber powers, or else they might be able to get it off, still they kept pulling, and chopper decided to help. The little reindeer hoped on his captains shoulders and pushed against the metal rim of the bucket. "Keep pulling I think he's coming lose!" Usopp shouted and the three of them pulled harder as they're captains head began to slowly slip out. It made a popping sound once it finally came out, but it was so sudden, the larger man stumbled back nearly loosing his footing.

"You ok Luffy?"

"Yea, I'm ok," Luffy smiled, "And actually, the water was pretty refreshing too!"

It wasn't long before the four of them started to play together, Luffy had told them about Bellamy's spring spring powers, they seemed like a lot of fun to play with, to say the least. And as the four bounced around the beach, laughing and having fun, Robin watched them rather amused, "They sure are getting a long," the blue eye'd woman said tucking back her hair, Nami rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised, I didn't think Bellamy even had a childish side, when we first met him, he seemed like a total psycho," the red hair growled at the memory of him and everyone in the pub laughing at her, "I'm just surprised he even agreed to join our crew."

"Our captain forced him to live, when he lost his will, and gave him a new purpose," Robin mused, "How could he refuse after that?" she smiled softly, remembering how the rubber man did the same for her. "For now, just let them have fun."

The boys were laughing loud, and smiling big as they held on to the hyena as he he bounced around on his springs, sometimes they would bounce high up, or bounce a far distances, they were having a blast. "Higher Bellamy!" Chopper cheered keeping a grip on the other. "Ok! Hold On Tight!"

Sanji served up sandwiches, and fruit drinks for lunch, and sure enough that was the only thing to tear the four doof balls away from they're playtime. Altough a mel couldn't keep them form messing with each other, especially with Usopps tobacco star, which he skillfully shot into his captains mouth, forcing him to swallow as it hit his throat. The moment the spicy liquid enter his mouth, was the moment he also turned red as a lobster, and screamed as fire left his burning mouth. Bellamy and Chopper burst into laughter at the sight, unable to control themselves as Luffy tried to cool the burning. "That was a good one Usopp!" the little reindeer laughed holding his sides.

"Nami Swan! Robin Dear!" the cook chirped happily, "I'm going to go see if there's anything on the island I can cook up for dinner, ask those four if they'd get the picnic blankets and cusions, we're going to have a barbeque!"

"Sure thing Sanji!" Nami agreed, and wit that the blond cook walked off into the islands jungle. The red head was about to do as asked, but the four of them were already boarding the ship, when it came to food they were right on the mark. The four did as asked, and once off the sip, started to set everything out until, "Hey Usopp Heads up!" Luffy shouted tossing a cushion at his long nosed friend, "Eep!" lucky for him he dodged in time, Bellamy however got hit square in the face.

"Why You Little-!" Bellamy laughed as he started to chase Luffy around, threatening to smack him with the cushion. "Catch Me if You Can Bellamy!"

"Bellamy! Don't Encourage them!" Nami groaned getting the mans attention, he looked at her and just stuck out his tongue, then went back to playing with the others. "Honestly, Bellamy a few years they're senior, but he acts just as childish," she scoffed annoyed, "Oh come now Ms. Navigator, let them have they're fun," Robin chuckled.

As the game of chase went on, it wasn't long before they're energy ran low, and the four of them collapsed on the piled of blankets and cushions they were suppose to set out. Sweat dampened they're skin, and they're chests heaved as the tried to catch they're breath, they're smiles never faded, and soon the panting was turned to weak chuckles and giggled. "Now that... that was fun..." Bellamy managed to say between breaths. The other three nodded, and not a moment later did the four of them slowly fall asleep, to rest they're worn out bodies.

"Looks like they finally wore themselves out," Brook pointed out putting down his instrument, and he watched as the four of them curled up together subconsciously. Usopp had his head rested again Bellamy's shoulder, Chopper was curled up with Luffy against the blonds chest, who had one arm draped around the three securely, as if to keep them safe as they slept. "I gotta admit, that's pretty cute," the navigator chirped softly.

The four of them napped peacefully, the sound of the oceans rolling waves acting as a lullaby, and the gentle wind keeping them cool as they drifted further into the world of dreams, not once letting they're smiles fall from place.

A while pasted after that, and Sanji came back with fruits and a wild boar he had killed while in the jungle, course the three of the were still fast asleep, and the cook didn't really bother to question it, he just got everything ready to fix the meal.

Zoro had decided to go fishing around the tie Sanji left, and managed to catch quiet a few topical fish, which of course the cook was going to serve up with the fruit and the pork. Franky started a fire on the beach for the meat roast, after all what was better then meat roasted on hot coals? Despite how deep in sleep they were, Luffy didn't fail to wake them up when he smelled food, though his idea of a wake up call was kneeing Bellamy in the gut as he got up in a rush.

"Hey you ok?" Usopp yawned trying to wake up as Bellamy cough and gasped, "Whats wrong, your stomach hurt?" Luffy asked, "Its your fault you numb skull!" Bellamy barked, and the smaller male just laughed. Once again, Luffy dragged Bellamy with him over to the others as the food was finished being prepared, and set out.

They all sat in a circle, and after saying thanks, dug into the tropical feast set out before them. When it came to appetites among the crew, Bellamy and Luffy were pretty much tied, the whole week the hyena was holding back, but now it was time to finally let loose, and enjoy himself. "Seems our new pet has finally has decided to open up to us," Robin chuckled, and Bellamy almost choked hearing the term pet, "What The Hells That Suppost To Mean!?" Bellamy barked at her slightly offended, which earned him a kick to the skull from Sanji, "Dont You Bark At A Lady Like The Dog Boy!"

Come to think of it, the first day, Sanji had kicked him for making fun of his wanted poster, despite the fact he was still a wounded man, even with the help of the dwarf princess, even now it hurt like hell. Bellamy growled at him rubbing the soar spot on his head looking ready to pick a fight,"Hey now, lets not start something.." Usopp squeaked trying to calm the hyena down. "Looks like our pet will need some anger management lessons," Robin chimed in smiling, was she trying to making him mad, "I'm Not A Pet Damn It!" he barked at her again, and everyone started laughing. With a swirl of flower petals, an arm appeared on the mans shoulder and gentle tousled is hair, "Calm down, I'm only teasing," the archeologist chuckled making the man blush. "From now on, your our new guard dog!" Luffy laughed, draping himself on Bellamy's back.

"G-Guard dog..?" you could almost see a pair of dog ears on Bellamy's head as he stuttered it out.

"Well yea, Luffy told us about how loyal you were to Doflamingo, even after all that had happened, you still refused to attack him," Franky smiled, "So if your willing to give us the same loyalty, you'll be the straw hat's guard dog." He gulped hard, feeling his throat run dry, and his heart speed up. "With the battles becoming more fierce, we'll need a tough guy like you to help us out... that is, if you'll remain a part of our crew," Luffy smiled bigger, and Bellamy looked at him surprised, he looked around at the people before him, they were all smiling, they were all willing to trust him.

A huge smile curled his lips, and his eyes were filled with a burning fire that hadn't been lit since the day he first met his old idol. The hyena sat up straight, "You couldn't get me to leave even if you killed me." he said proudly, the weight of the past was gone, and now he could finally look forward, he had a new idol, and now he had a new family who welcomed him with open arms. The group rose they're cups to celebrate the official welcome, of the newest Straw Hat Pirate, Bellamy The Hyena, the Straw Hat Watch Dog.


End file.
